


Фитц и Доктор на Луну не полетят

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Selves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Воображаемые миры, воображаемые Фитцы, воображаемые девушки, и реальность.





	Фитц и Доктор на Луну не полетят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fitz and the Doctor Don't Go to the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061) by [kindkit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit). 



> Бета перевода: Dianorah
> 
> Фитц Крайнер - книжный компаньон Восьмого Доктора. 
> 
> От автора: Этот фик - часть вселенной романа “Голубой Ангел”, относительно канонической АУ, в которой Доктор – человек, мучимый галлюцинациями и снами о том, что он кто-то другой. Доктор является владельцем большого ветхого дома, который он делит со своими съемщиками – Фитцем и Компассион.  
> Ворнинг: согласие можно счесть сомнительным из-за психического расстройства Доктора.

Фитцу снятся Фитцы. Целая шеренга из них, словно строй солдат. Ближайшие выглядят прямо как он, но шеренга уходит в бесконечность, и очертания остальных расплываются на далеком расстоянии, и Фитц видит лица, которые уже не может различить, но все равно знает, что они – его. “В этом есть что-то от Макбета, правда же?” – спрашивает его Доктор. Почему он с бородой? За своей спиной Фитц слышит протяжные и гулкие, словно удары большого барабана, шаги еще одного Фитца, жуткого Фитца, и он не может обернуться, и если он не обернется, то этот Фитц убьет его, и если обернется, он все равно его убьет. Он собирается…  
  
\- Просыпайся! Ну, давай же, нет времени валяться в кровати!  
  
Все еще стоит ночь, кругом темно, словно в бочке с дегтем, что, по мнению Фитца, делает это время чертовски подходящим, чтобы валяться в кровати. - Доктор, что за…  
  
\- Мы должны спешить. – Лицо Доктора виднеется смутным серым пятном, но Фитц легко представляет себе его выражение по памяти. Наполовину паника, наполовину восторг. - Киберлюди на луне.  
  
Он стал дерганным и тихим в последнее время. Фитц должен был заметить эти явные признаки, но прошло так много времени с последнего раза, - и он позволил себе поверить, что все прошло. - Это плохо?  
  
Доктор запрыгивает к нему на кровать и хватает его за голые плечи, крепко сжимая их своими сильными холодными пальцами. - Конечно, это плохо, Джейми. Надевай свою юбку, мой мальчик, и пойдем.  
  
Это просто нечестно. Пробуждение от ночного кошмара должно завершаться мягкой сигаретой и чашечкой чая, если бы у этого мира были хоть какие-то правила. А вовсе не тем, что тебя путают с каким-то трансвеститом, которого Доктор знал когда-то, а то и вовсе придумал.  
  
Ну, что может случиться, если он просто пошлет Доктора. Вышвырнет его из комнаты, запрет дверь и вернется спать, в надежде, что помешательство ослабнет при дневном свете? Тот ведь не подожжет дом, или что-то в этом духе. Он не опасен. Худшее, что он может сделать – предаться одной из своих фантазий, или спрятаться в старом подвале для угля и плакать, пока не уснет.  
  
Черт, его руки холодные, как айсберги. Видимо, пришла пора Фитцу завязывать спать голышом, если его так и собираются будить подобным образом. Наступило время толстых фланелевых пижам. Он выскальзывает из рук Доктора, берет их в свои, и принимается энергично растирать. – Прости. Ты прав, Доктор. Но нам ведь на самом деле не нужно торопиться, да? Я хочу сказать…  
  
\- Ох. Да, точно. Моя машина времени. Ты не можешь опоздать, если у тебя есть машина времени.  
  
Независимо от того, насколько причудливым является очередной воображаемый мир Доктора, пришельцы-каннибалы ли это в Испании, или динозавры, живущие в подводных городах, у него всегда есть машина времени. Это единственное звено, что связывает все вместе. Иногда Фитц подумывает о том, чтобы записывать все, что рассказывает ему Доктор во время приступов, а потом состряпать из этого историю. Ее можно было бы продать очень большим тиражом. Но когда он однажды заикается об этой идее Доктору, тот не разговаривает с ним потом недели две.  
  
Фитц, голосом, в котором, он надеется, слышится уверенность, предлагает. – Может, тебе немного вздремнуть, прежде чем мы отправимся?  
  
\- Я не устал. – Доктор высвобождает свои руки и снова кладет их на плечи Фитцу. По крайней мере, теперь они гораздо теплее. – Ты ужасно худой.  
  
\- Сказал горшок чайнику. – Доктор готовит много еды, а сам не ест ни кусочка. Убирает все в глубокую заморозку и готовит на следующий день что-то новое.  
  
\- Вы – люди. Вы худеете, вы толстеете, вы болеете, вы страдаете и стареете, и вы умираете. Я ненавижу это.  
  
Фитц обнимает Доктора, медленно, так что у того есть время оттолкнуть его, если он захочет. Порой он органически не выносит, когда к нему прикасаются. В иные времена, как сейчас например, он не может обойтись без прикосновений. Доктор липнет к Фитцу как банный лист.  
  
– Мы все ненавидим это, - говорит Фитц.  
  
\- И, тем не менее, вы люди – очаровательные. Восхитительные люди. – Неустойчивая кровать чуть шатается, и Доктор прижимается к Фитцу еще сильнее. Возможно, ему не хватает тепла. Эта пижама из японского шелка не годится для мартовской погоды. - Вы – чудесные. Ты – чудесный.  
  
Фитц все еще размышляет над единственным и множественным числом, когда Доктор целует его.  
  
В последний раз, когда у Фитца была девушка, она спросила его, почему он не съедет отсюда. “Маленькая квартирная плата”, - сказала она, - “не стоит безумного домовладельца”. Фитц так и не смог ей ответить тогда.  
  
Он решает, что теперь ответ у него есть.  
  
Доктор даже целоваться не умеет. Он просто крепко прижимает свой рот ко рту Фитца, так, как сделал бы это тот, кто ничего не знает о поцелуях, кроме того, что видел в старых фильмах. И его волосы спадают на лицо и липнут к их губам. Это самый неуклюжий поцелуй, который Фитц испытывал с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Но Фитцу все равно, и он готов дать Доктору еще один шанс, а потом и еще несколько, так что тот сможет научиться всем уловкам.  
  
Еще с тех пор, как он был подростком и дрочил в носок, чтобы не осталось никаких следов, у Фитца в голове жила воображаемая совершенная девушка. У нее было лицо Брижит Бардо, тело Эммы Пил и сексуальные таланты высококлассной проститутки. Где-то, думал он всегда, она ждет его, словно Рождественское печенье, и таит в себе его счастье. И когда он запускает пальцы в длинные волосы Доктора, даже не пытаясь представить, что это женские волосы, он чувствует, как ее образ исчезает. Она плавно тает в воздухе, приветливо взмахивая ему рукой на прощанье, словно желая удачи.  
  
Это не беспокоит его, только не сейчас, когда Доктор целуется все лучше и лучше, но это заставляет его задуматься. Фитц отрывается от Доктора, и кладет тому руку на грудь, чтобы не дать вновь прильнуть к себе. - Доктор, ты знаешь, кто я?  
  
\- Конечно, знаю, - возмущенно отзывается Доктор. – Ты… ты – Фитц.  
  
Проблема с совестью решена. Фитца не волнуют Докторовские машины времени или вторжения на Луну, но это подло – целовать кого-то, кто принимает тебя за другого.  
  
\- Фитц. – Руки Доктора, вновь замерзшие, зарываются в его волосы и гладят его по лицу. - Ты вернулся. Это так замечательно. Прости меня за Женеву. Я не хотел оставлять тебя там.  
  
Самое близкое к Женеве место, где был Фитц – это домик в швейцарском стиле. - От меня так легко не избавишься. – Неужели в голове Доктора живет воображаемый Фитц? Совершенный Фитц, с лицом Монтгомери Клиффа и навыками Дэна Дэйра по борьбе с пришельцами?  
  
Не его ли воображаемое ухо он чуть покусывает?  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Доктор, дыша ему прямо в ухо, а затем облизывая его. Боже, он схватывает все на лету. - Ты всегда остаешься. Всегда помогаешь мне.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь.  
  
\- Когда ты играешь на гитаре, я чувствую себя лучше. – И это истина, настолько же реальная, как этот дом, и каждая частичка любимого Докторовского хлама в нем. Фитц целует его в сбитую с толка голову, в которую постепенно возвращается здравый смысл. Хотя бы отчасти, хотя бы на время.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сыграл?  
  
\- Нет. – Он взмахивает головой, и мягкие волосы задевают лицо Фитца. – Я хочу забраться к тебе под одеяло.  
  
Он не ребенок. Он твердо знает, чего хочет, даже если его мозг иногда находится под углом к остальной части мира. Но Фитц все равно спрашивает. – Тебе холодно?  
  
\- Нет. Я… - Он прижимает руку Фитца к своей костлявой груди. В ней бьется два сердца, Фитц знает об этом. Уродство, едва не стоившее Доктору жизни, но Фитцу безумно хочется услышать, как оно звучит. – Мне нравится это.  
  
\- Да, мне тоже. – Он приподнимает одеяло и вместе с Доктором запускает под него и добрую порцию холодного воздуха, за которую он искренне старается быть признательным, учитывая, в какое состояние привели его поцелуи. Медленный темп только к лучшему. Им нет нужды торопиться. Когда бы они не достигли места назначения, поздно не будет. 


End file.
